


Through the Night

by junpeachmyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junpeachmyeon/pseuds/junpeachmyeon
Summary: Chanyeol & Junmyeon recalls their first kiss.





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> First of all I would like to thank the mods for allowing me to take part in this fest despite it being my first time & probably annoying you with my emails ><  
> The fic is not that much and it probably isn't the best, but I enjoyed writing it and hope everyone would enjoy reading it too. 
> 
> To the person who prompt this;
> 
> I honestly don't know if this is the direction you wanted, but I hope you like it nonetheless. 
> 
> I used IU's thought the night as reference to write the fic, so I hope by listening to the song it'll help you get in the mood lol
> 
> Prompt #24

Chanyeol and Junmyeon recall their first kiss. 

“Do you remember that one time? By HanRiver?” Chanyeol asks, coming to hug Junmyeon from the back.

“What night?” Junmyeon replies.

Chanyeol moves his head to Junmyeon shoulder, covering his reddening face.“You know, the first time……. you know…we kissed. It was at hangang.”

Junmyeon cheeks start to heat up, recalling the memory.

 

“Oh…”

 

**(2 years ago)**

_How can I be so lucky  
to have met you;_

_Who is a blessing._

“I have a date. A blind date. Jongin set it up for tonight. And I only got to know now,” Junmyeon announces as soon as he walks in to his shared apartment with Sehun.

 

Being in his final year of university has left Junmyeon as single as he can be. The last time he dated was in the first year of high school,with a girl two years his senior,which can’t really be classified as dating, seeing how he threw up right before they were supposed to kiss. Simply put, Junmyeon has done nothing but hold hands and hugging.

 

“So?” Sehun replies, still focusing on the game he’s playing.

 

“So, how am I supposed to go on a date with a person I never met? And did I tell you it’s going to be with a man? Because it is. I’ve never dated a man before? What do they like? What do I say? Should I even go? What if he hates me?” Junmyeon yells from his room.

 

Junmyeon curses at every shirt he pulls out, he never realizedhow many formal shirts he owneduntil now. He doesn’t even know where they’re going. What if he wears something inappropriate, then his date will probably think Junmyeon is loser for only owning shirts. He decides on pale grey button up with pants, and shoes. But he doesn’t know if it looks nice.

 

Junmyeon is a firm believer in “first impressions matter”. It’s like his life motto to stick to it whenever he can. But in most cases, he knows exactly where he is going. Being put on a blind date is the last thing he wants, but he also hadn’t had a date in a while. And Jonginhadsaid that Junmyeon will like the guy he picked out. Apparently, his date is friends with Jongin from the same faculty. Junmyeon snaps from his thoughts when his phone alerted him of an incoming message. It was from a number he doesn’t know.

 

**From: +82-xxxx-xxxx-xxx**

 

_Hey, I don’t know if Jongin has already told you but I’m supposed to be your date tonight. Um, I can pick you up if you like? Or would you prefer to go on your own?_

Date? THIS IS HIS DATE! His date just texted him and Junmyeon doesn’t know what to say. What if he says something wrong here? Junmyeon goes out of his room to search for his roommate.

 

“Help me please, I don’t even know where we’re going and what to wear? Should I go in his car? What if he turns out to be someone with other intentions? Sehun, please can you just help me for a minute.” Junmyeon knows Sehun hates it when someone bothers him during his game because it was an outlet for him to release his medical school stress, but he really neededhelp.

 

Sehun releases a loud breath, a very strong signthathe is close to getting mad. Grabbing Junmyeon’s phone and standing up to go to junmyeon room, he types quietly. Junmyeon follows behind him, getting worried at what Sehun would be doing but he knows Sehun wouldn’t do anything to embarrassed him. Being friends and Sehun’s senior since the start of medical school has created a bond between the two. Junmyeon has had thoughts or shy feelings sometimes when he’s with Sehun, but it was nothing more than just adoration for the younger. Besides Sehun has been pining for Jongin for the longest time, but the latter was busy playing matchmaker to even realize Sehun flirting antics.

 

“Here, wear that, style your hair up, use one spray of that floral perfume, pack mints, and don’t forget your wallet,” Sehun says, passing the phone back to Junmyeon and walking back to his computer.

 

Junmyeon looks to his bed, which now has a new set out outfit which looks ten times better than the stupid grey get up he put together. The perfume was also on his dressing table, along with his wallet and his mints, side by side. Junmyeon then look at his phone in his hand, unlocking it.

 

**To: +82-xxxx-xxxx-xxx**

_Hi! Yeap jongin told me, but he didn’t tell me where we’ll be going so I don’t mind a ride. I’ll be at the student lounge near the medical building at 7pm. Would that be okay?_

 

“What are you still standing there for? Go shower! You only have an hour left”, Sehun shouts, shocking Junmyeon who quickly heads to shower.

 

Junmyeon’s phone buzzed one more time when he’s in the shower.

 

**From: +82-xxxx-xxxx-xxx**

 

_Yeap I’m okay with! We’ll just be going to café nearby, I didn’t really know what you like so I could only think of a café. I’ll see you soon alright!_

 

 _I feel you’ll disappear,_  
To a far-off place;  
I always miss you miss you.

They were on their fourth date when Junmyeon could finally tick something else off his “couple-to-do” list. Chanyeol was literally everything Junmyeon could’ve asked for. Tall, smart, handsome and very funny. It was a bit awkward when they first met because Chanyeol mistaken him for another guy, but other than that the first date was amazing. All their dates are amazing, especially the current one.

 

“I still can’t believe you could finish that entire bowl of chicken!” Junmyeon exclaims. They just had lunch at a restaurant near their school. Their dates were nothing but cheap thrills.

 

“I had too! I was so hungry, I’m a starving engineering student,” Chanyeol playfully replies. Chanyeol still can’t believe he got his fourth date with Junmyeon, after what he did on the first. But here they are. He really has got to give it to Jongin, his matchmaking skills is amazing.

 

Junmyeon was shorter than he expected but his personality makes up for him. Everything about junmyeon draws him in, his eyes, his voice, his hands, and his lips. Oh, his lips. Chanyeol has thought many times about laying a kiss to those pretty, pink lips that seems to need a little swipe of lipbalm, but he doesn’t mind. Every time Junmyeon bites his lips, it leaves Chanyeol breathless for a second. Thinking of grabbing Junmyeon by the neck, and pulling him in, just to stop him from biting it too much. But Chanyeol doesn’t want to seem overeager; according to his friends; so, he settles for just hugs instead.

 

They were walking back to school because Chanyeol has evening classes. Every step they took, their hands brush against each other slightly. Until Chanyeol decides to hook his pinky to Junmyeon’s, before holding it fully in the next swing.

 

Junmyeon is dead. He’s dead. There’s no way anyone can be alive after holding hands. This isn’t just any hand holding, this is hand holding with Park Chanyeol. He held hands before, yes, with girls and Sehun. But this. This is different.  This is warm, and fuzzy, and soft. Junmyeon couldn’t contain himself and his face was getting redder by the minute. And he silently prays that Chanyeol doesn’t realize that his palms are sweating the Niagara Falls right now.

 

“Thanks for today, hyung. I know it wasn’t much but I’m so happy I could bring you to my favorite place to eat,” Chanyeol says. Staring at his fingers which were interlocked with Junmyeon’s. “Text me when you’re upstairs okay?”

 

“Y..Ye.Yeah, have fun in class. Try not to fall asleep too much alright. Call me when you get home please,” Junmyeon replies, squeezing their hands together.

 

Both didn’t want to let go of the other, and a short eye contact confirms that. Junmyeon gets redder in the face, and Chanyeol fixes his hair with his other hand. Chanyeol eventually loosen his grip on Junmyeon.

 

“I’ll see you soon alright!” Chanyeol releases Junmyeon and starts to backtrack his steps. Waving with each step.

 

Junmyeon waves back, giddy with feeling. He makes his way to the elevator. He can’t wait to tell Sehun all about today. The beep from the elevator warns him the doors are closing, but before it did, a hand stop it.

 

“Hyung, I forgot something!” Chanyeol comes into view in front of Junmyeon, panting.

 

“Oh? Chanyeol-ah, what’s wrong? Did you left someth-” Before Junmyeon can finish his sentence, the softest peck lands on his cheek.

 

“I forgot that, bye hyung! See you next time!” Chanyeol rushes out, just as quickly as he came in.

 

When Junmyeon arrived at his apartment, the first thing he says is,

 

“Sehun-ah, how do I tell people ‘I love you’?”

 

 _In my diary,_  
All the words,  
I can’t show them all to you;  
It’s that I love you.

 

Fast forward a few months and they were on their first official date as a couple. It took Junmyeon a while to tell Chanyeol how he really felt. And it took Chanyeol longer to ask him to be his boyfriend.

 

Winter was slowly coming to the streets of Seoul. Junmyeon isn’t a big fan of winter, he hates the cold. He hates the snow, and his allergies act up ten times more during the season. He was waiting for Chanyeol to come back with food from the winter festival at Hangang. He never really understood why winter festivals are a good idea. Yeah having warm food and being surrounded by an amazing view of Seoul is amazing but the cold just ruin everything for him. He snaps out of his thoughts when a ball landed at his feet.

 

A young girl with pigtails and her scarf wrapped around so tightly, has Junmyeon wonders how on earth is she still breathing, ran towards him. “OH! I’m sorry mister! It was my brother’s fault! He kicked it!”

 

“Don’t worry about it! It’s really nothing, here you go. Don’t run so much, you’ll slipped,” Junmyeon replies, bending down to pick up the ball.

 

“Sowon-ah! Why did you go so far!” a woman around Junmyeon age runs up to them, “I told you to tell me if you were leaving the field.”

 

“I was getting our ball back from this mister, it’s not like I wanted to run,” Sowon pouted, kicking the stones near her feet.

 

“Well, why don’t you tell the handsome mister, thank you and we can go.”

 

If Junmyeon wasn’t red from the cold and his allergies, he must be red now.

 

“Thank you handsome mister! Bye!!” Sowon and her sister, waves. Junmyeon waves back awkwardly.

 

“I leave you alone for one minute and already you got a new girlfriend,” Chanyeol, comes up behind him to say. “I guess I can’t leave you alone from now on, don’t want my boyfriend being whipped by other people.” He lands a soft peck on Junmyeons cheek.

 

Junmyeon smiles wide, even after so many pecks, every single time feels like the first. He’s so in love with Chnayeol, it’s almost hard to explain. “Relax, leaving you would be the last thing on my mind. Trust me,” he turns and face Chanyeol, eyes crinkling into his signature crescents.

 

“Really?” Chanyeol bends to match his eyes with Junmyeon, getting close. His cold breathes sweeps Junmyeon cheeks, making it redder. “What’s the first then?”

 

Junmyeon realizes how close Chanyeol is when he can count his eyelashes. They’re so close. All Junmyeon has to do is lean in a little bit and he can finally have his first official kiss with the man he has so much feelings for. But Chanyeol seems to get the idea first, and he starts to lean in. Eyes closed, it feels like the longest time though the distance is short.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**_AHHHH CHOOOO_ **

“I’M SORRY OH MY GOD I’M SORRY CHANYEOL AHH.” Junmyeon has done it. It was at this moment he knew he has screwed up and the universe hates him and he just want the earth to swallow him up. The one thing he probably should not have done, (well in junmyeon defense, he did throw up before kissing someone, but still), he just sneezed. Right on Chanyeol face. “IT’S JUST SO COLD AND I HAVE COLD ALLERGIES AND I AM SORRY I REA-“

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA,” Chanyeol booms, using his scarf to wipe his face. “Maybe coming out to hangang isn’t really a good idea huh?” Chanyeol teased. “C’mon let’s head to the park, at least there’s shelter there to keep you warm and we can still enjoy our food with the river in view.” Chanyeol grabs his hands, interlocking their fingers. Junmyeon cover his face with his scarf and follow along.

 

Junmyeon doesn’t understand how Chnayeol can act so normal after almost kissing him.

Because junmyeon can’t. He starts getting jumpy whenever Chanyeol come closer for a hug, or when he slumps his arm on Junmyeon’s shoulders. It’s like Chanyeol is just teasing him. He tries his best to steady his beating heart but he can’t. Especially when Chanyeol being a lot touchier since they got together. Then, Chanyeol would hesitate when it comes to holding hands, or giving hugs, or even giving a peck. But now, Junmyeon’s getting his hair fix if it’s blown by the wind, or his cheeks cupped if it gets to cold outside, and even now Chanyeol is wiping sauce from his lips, using just his fingers.

 

“Hyung, it’s like you’re asking to be kissed now,” Chanyeol snickered, wiping his fingers on a tissue paper.

 

“I’m not! You’re just-You’re just… I’m sorry,” Junmyeon said softly. He tries to hide his face in his scarf, burying deep, so Chanyeol can’t see how hard he’s blushing.

 

“ Ohhh what exactly are you apologizing for? Sneezing in my face or dropping flirtatious hints?”

 

Junmyeon sighs, trying to bury deep into his scarf. It’s so cold out but his face gets warmer every time.

 

Chanyeol smiles. How did he even manage to score such an adorable bundle as a boyfriend? He grabs Junmyeon hands and pulled him up from the seat, walking towards the river.

 

“Hyung did you know I was the one who asked Jongin to set us up? I think I saw you brought him lunch or something, and I was a tiny bit jealous that Jongin got a cute little boyfriend to bring him lunch every day.”

 

“Little? I’m pretty tall,” Junmyeon hates it when someone talks about his height. It’s not like he’s even short, all his friends are just tall.

 

“Okay, you’re a little tall,” Chanyeol playfully countered. He cups Junmyeon’s face, “Are you still cold if I put my hands here?”

 

Oh, they’re warm. But Junmyeon can’t say anything Chanyeol is looking right at him. And he wants to melt. Melt and drip into the river because Chanyeol is stroking his cheeks too. Is this what it feels like to be love? His heart threatens to leave his chest, when Chanyeol brought his face close and landed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“I love you so much, Kim Junmyeon. You’re really mine.”

 

Chanyeol bring one of his hands to Junmyeon’s chin and angled it up.

 

“I’m so happy to have met you,” Chanyeol looks into Junmyeon’s eyes dearly. This is the moment he has been waiting for. To seal his love, with a kiss. He has always wanted too, but isn’t sure how Junmyeon would have felt about it. Right in this moment, he could see just how beautiful Junmyeon is. His pale skin has a tint of red around his cheeks and nose, cute, his hair that’s always so perfect even without being styled, his cute nose that comes with the perfect bridge and a tip that he come to love leaving pecks on, and his lips. His pretty pink lips. He swipes his finger across his lips and watched as Junmyeon shudders slightly at the contact.

 

“Chan—Chanyeol ah,” Junmyeon can’t control himself. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, and what to say. But his sees Chanyeol’s eyes and he’s trapped. Trapped because he can see the adoration in the younger’s eyes. And he so overwhelmed, all this month’s they’ve went out and got closer to one another. All the feelings in those dates, and small lingering moment they shared, intensified right at this moment. He slowly starts to close his eyes as he felt Chanyeol bringing him in.

 

**(present time)**

 

Junmyeon turns and circles his arms around his lover. “Of course, I do. How can I forget? I remember sneezing in your face once too,” he giggles, head leaning into Chanyeol’s shoulders.

 

Chanyeol hooks his fingers to Junmyeon’s chin, tilting him up. The eyes of his lover have him hook since day 1, deep brown filled with nothing but love. He brings Junmyeon in closer, fitting his lips over his lover. The kiss starts slow before Chanyeol starts to trace his tongue on Junmyeon’s bottom lip, motivated by the soft moans and pants coming from his partner.

 

“ _Chan-Chan ah, plea..please,”_ Junmyeon wants more. He pulled Chanyeol in closing the smallest gap they had.  
  


Chanyeol rewards him with a kiss that was more passionate, more urgent, more intense. A kiss that had Junmyeon whimpering his name, wanting more, when Chanyeol pulled away. What he saw before him was breathtaking. Junmyeon cheeks tinting red, his pupils blown and his lips, oh those beautiful pink lips, swollen, slick and oh so perfect. He lays Junmyeon down on the bed, gently, just like all the times before.  Leaning in, till their foreheads touch.

 

“And tomorrow, we shall share one that will make you mine forever to please, to love and to cherish.”

 

**\---**


End file.
